


Darkness Returning

by LotZ1505



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotZ1505/pseuds/LotZ1505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first son, Scorpius, Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria got another child. A girl named Carina. Ever since she was born, she had a strange gift. She could forsee the nearby future. It never caused much trouble, untill she went to Hogwarts. In her fourth year, she got visions about a man. A man slightly resembling a snake, a man in terrible pain. As soon as she realized she is seeing the fallen Dark Lord, she wanted to warn people. But since the war, no one trusted her anymore, as she was the daughter of a former Death Eater. Therefore, she decided to take matters into her own hands and asked the children of the Golden Trio for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own none, but Carina Malfoy. I did my best to get all the facts right about the canon characters.  
> All mistakes made are mine, but most of them are probably because I'm Dutch and English isn't my first language :))  
> ★•*'^°▪☆{~《♥》~}☆▪°^'*•★

Platform 9 3/4 was crowded. Students were saying goobye to their families and meeting up with their friends. It was all tears and happiness. I stood against a wall on the other side of the train, facing away from the train and all the happy families. It's not that my family wasn't happy... It was just a bit more difficult, because of one simple fact. My father had been a Death Eater. It wasn't that strange that people didn't want anything to do with me, so I didn't seek any contact with other students. I had a few "friends", but I knew that when the time would come, they would forsake me. But that was ok with me, as I would probably do the same.

My older brother, Scorpius, had already met up with his friends. His friends were much more loyal than mine. I didn't know why, but I guess his friends just ignored the fact that his dad had been a follower of the Dark Lord. My brother also had a girlfriend, named Ellen. They were both in their sixth year and I was starting my fourth year at Hogwarts.

I turned my back to them and watched my dad. He hadn't been the same ever since mom died, at least, that's what Scorpius told me. I had never really known my mom, as she died within weeks from my birth. I sighed silently as I watched my father watch the rest of the people on the platform. The look on his face was sad. I know from the many stories he'd told me that he had been quite popular in his house, Slytherin, but was mostly a bully to the rest of his fellow students.

'Malfoy'. A man, who was around the same age as my dad walked by, called our surname as a way of greeting. His dark mop of hair was messy and his green eyes were dulled by his ridiculous round glasses. Behind him walked a ginger man, who only gave a nod to acknowledge my dad. They walked over to two women who were talking to some kids I assumed were theirs. 

I knew, of course, who they were. Everyone knew of the Golden Trio and their battle with the Dark Lord. Just like everyone knew of my dad's involvement. The saviors of the Wizarding World were saying goodbye to their kids. I knew Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, as they were in the same year as I was. We were in different houses, I was in Slytherin and they had both been sorted into Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood, a friend of Harry Potter had twins and one of them, Lorcan, had been sorted into Slytherin, but we never really talked, because he usually hung out with his brother, Lysander, who had been placed in Ravenclaw.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Hazel, the daugher of Pansy Parkinson, an old friend of my dad, and Adrian Pucey. She was one of my better friends ever since we got sorted into Slytherin together. We talked about our holdiday for awhile, until I suddendly got a rather painful headache. It didn't last long, but long enough for me to fall on the ground and to put my hands on my head to try and stop the pain. It stopped as suddendly as it came and I noticed a few people had gathered around me. I heard my dad talking softly to me at my left, asking me I were OK and what happened. I first nodded and than shook my head. He pulled lightly on my arm and helped me sit up against a wall. I was breathing heavily, I noticed, and my father had a worried expression on his usually mostly emotionless face. 

'I'm fine.' I managed to mutter. He shook his head. 

'No, you're not.' I wanted to respond, but someone else beat me to it.

'What's happened?' And upon the look of me, 'Are you alright.' It was Potter. Dad's face immidiatly closed up and was once again emotionless. 

'Potter, I don't think this any of your concern.' Potter ignored him and went to me. 

'Carina, right? What happened?' I looked up at dad's face and saw an emotion on his face I did not reconise. He noticed I was looking him and the emotion disappeared. He gave a slight nod, so I turned back to Potter.

'It's nothing, mr. Potter. Just a headache, but thank you for your concern.' I rose to my feet and went to stay a few feet away with Hazel. When I looked back, I saw dad and Potter standing awkwardly together while the rest of the small gathering disappeared in the crowd. I knew of the years dad and Potter spent at Hogwarts. And that they were sworn enemies from the first meeting. I wondered why. I knew Potter had rejected dad's friendship and that had struck a bad string in him. The fact dad's family was loyal to the Dark Lord and he himself became a Death Eater didn't really help either.

'Carina! Carina, are you even listening to me?' I hadn't noticed Hazel was talking to me. 

'Sorry, what did you say?' Hazel shook her head, but still told me what she had said.

'I said the train is about to leave, come on!' I first ran to my dad and gave him a quick hug. I nodded to Potter and then hurried to the train. Just as I found the compartment Hazel sat in, the train started riding. I waved at dad until I wasn't able to see him anymore. 

When I looked around the compartment, I saw Lorcan and Lysand also here. I smiled at them and the twins, Hazel and I had a pleasant conversation the whole way to school. 

As we approached the castle, I wondered what this year would have in store for me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer.


End file.
